Skunkmageddon
by TTAfan
Summary: Furrball is injured after an accident on a skateboard and Fifi decides to take care of him. Meanwhile, evil millionaire starts realizing his cruel plan - exterminate all the skunks in the world. Can anyone stop him?
1. The surprising discovery

**A few months ago, I found the outline of this story in web. It was 8-10 sentences. I thought, that this is perfect story for fanfic. I'm sorry for possible grammar and stylistic mistakes, but english isn't my native language. Please bear with us. This is my first fanfic. Fifi la Fume, Furrball and other TTA's characters belongs to Warner Bros. etc. etc. So, let's start!**

* * *

**Skunkmageddon**

**Part I**

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, inside the only building in this place.

One of the rooms in this apartment, resembling a secret base. The whole wall is made up of hundreds or thousands monitors. Each screen displays the image from a different part of the world.

"What this world is wonderful!" He suddenly says, his thick voice, man sitting on a chair and staring at the monitors. He's a massive, balding man in a suit, looks like a businessman.

"I agree with you, Mr. Clean.", Responds his tall and lanky assistant.

"It's so colorful, so diverse, so interesting, so... clean.", Completes his thought the man on a chair.

"Absolutely right, boss.", the assistant nodded.

"What could be better than to leave the house in the morning and feel the refreshing scent of fresh air?"

"I can't imagine it, boss."

"But Mother Nature made one mistake in her plan. How could she be so confused! Know what I mean, Stanley?", Mr. Clean asked, getting up from his chair and heading for the table.

"My guess is that it's about sku..."

"You don't say this word, when I'm around!" the man in a suit shouted, looking to the plans that lay on the table.

"Excuse me, Mr. Clean.", Stanley said.

"These creatures drive me crazy. Their odor is unbearable. Why do they be in the world? What is their meaning of life? Are they at all useful?", he asked rhetorically, while taking the phone in your hand. "Professor Aggressor? Immediately to me."

After a moment, panting, a thick and little man with glasses entered to the room.

"What is the status of our preparations?", Mr. Clean asked the scholar.

"Everything is ready, sir. Shall we start even tomorrow," the professor replied.

"Well. Perfectly..." the man smiled evilly, rubbing your hands.

* * *

The next day. Morning in Acme Acres.

On the empty streets of the city passed the young, blue cat. Furrball, like everyday, was looking for something to eat. He stopped at the garbage pails, located in front of the Junk Yard.

_"Maybe I'll find something here?"_, the cat thought.

Furrball dived into the garbage pails, but he found nothing interesting. Destroyed shoes, broken vase, old newspapers, peel of bananas. But nothing to eat.

_"Well dude, waiting for you again a hunger strike today."_, he said in his thoughts to himself.

He came out of the container, when he heard...

"Bonjour, Furrball!"

Furrball shuddered. He knew, that this voice belongs to Fifi La Fume.

"Hello, Fifi!", replied, waving his paw at the same time.

The purple skunkette smiled and marched toward the crossroads. Furrball was a little surprised by her appearance. He didn't know, that Fifi lives in Cadillac at the Junk Yard.

The blue cat saddened. He really was in love with Fifi. It was love at first sight, when he saw her in one of the alleys in Acme Acres. Just her smell... But it wasn't the main problem. Furrball lowered his head. He loves her, but she doesn't love him. She loves only the skunk, which sees in him, when in the accident has painted a white stripe on his back. For him, as a cat, she rarely pointed out.

Furrball was lost in thought, when he heard shouting from behind a neighboring street.

"I'm not a kitty!" he heard the voice from a French accent.

Then he saw Fifi again. She ran like athlete to her Cadillac. Before the cat managed to ask "What happened?", he heard a piercing voice.

"Hi, Furrball!"

Furrball froze. It was Elmyra.

"Have you seen where the purple kitty went?", the girl asked the cat.

"She ... She ran to the mall!", Furrball lied, getting ready for a possible escape.

"Woo-hoo! My funny stinky-kitty! I'm going to you!", Elmyra ran to inside the mall. The threat has passed.

Furrball already headed for the exit from Junk Yard, when he heard:

"Merci, mon héros."

It was Fifi. She saw from the window of Cadillac, how he talks with Elmyra. The blue cat noticed, that the skunkette came out of the car and she walks towards him.

"Tell me, how can I repay vous for votre help?", Fifi continued.

"I... I think, that... that you don't...", Furrball couldn't find the words.

"It maybe vous come for a moment to moi house. We'll eat something together.", she insisted.

"Maybe some other time. I... I don't want make troubles..." he said, slowly walking towards the exit of the Junk Yard.

Suddenly, the cat accidentally stepped on a skateboard thrown by someone. The toy began to pick up speed and Furrball couldn't control it. Finally, with all strength he struck the fence surrounding the Junk Yard and fell on his back on the freshly painted plank. He lost consciousness.

"Furrball!", Fifi screamed and ran towards the cat.

She raised her unconscious classmate and suddenly felt like she was struck by lightning. She saw a white stripe on Furrball's back. She remembered all her meetings with _"skunk of her dreams"_. Then, she looked at the face of the cat.

"Mon Dieu...", Fifi was shocked.

The skunkette raised unconscious Furrball and carried him to inside the Cadillac.

**END OF PART 1**


	2. Think positive!

**Part II**

The annual World Tango Festival in Buenos Aires. The thousands of spectators in the hall are watching a dance competition, which will emerge the new world champions. Furrball looks behind the scenes on another pair on the stage. The blue cat dressed in a chic black suit was clearly upset. His tail nervously moving sideways.

"Stage fright?", he heard and turned away. It was Fifi wearing a red dress. She looked beautiful.

"Maybe...", Furrball replied.

The purple skunkette grabbed his paws and said a calm voice:

"Vous have to liberate votre emotions. Don't think about audience. Feel the rhythm of the music and show that vous are the best, mon partner.", she smiled.

"And now, we invite to the stage a pair's number 53. That's Fifi la Fume and Furrball!", the announcer said.

"Our turn! It'll be fine, you'll see!", Fifi blinked to the cat.

The toons entered the scene. Suddenly, the lights in the hall were turned off and all the spotlights were directed on the dancers. Music began to play. The skunkette and the cat started dancing tango. They were phenomenal. Their all the steps, moves, evolutions seemed natural, as if they knew how to dance from birth. They didn't look like a pair, but like unity. This dance their united. The spectators in the hall didn't want to they finished their performance. When the music ended and the artists have done their last steps, delighted the audience thanked them a standing ovation. To their feet were thrown flowers and plush mascots.

"I told you so?", Fifi looked up with a smile on your partner.

"It's all thanks to you.", the blue cat responded. "How can I thank you?"

"Kiss me, Furrball... Furrball... Furrball..."

Furrball... woke up. He saw Fifi sitting next to him.

"Oh, vous regained consciousness!", she cheered.

_"So it was just a dream?"_, the blue cat thought. _"Very nice dream, but it couldn't end one minute later?"_

Then Furrball noticed, where he is. He lies on the back seats in Fifi's Cadillac. He looked at the clock. 7:13 PM. The cat didn't know, why he's here. Suddenly he looked at his tail, which has a white stripe.

_"Oh no, again?"_, he thought, but then he heard:

"Non, non, non. It isn't what vous think. I already know who vous really are... Furrball.", Fifi said.

"What happened?", he asked, not knowing how to react to her words.

"You had an accident on the skateboard, lost consciousness. Vous broke nose...", she said, handing him a mirror.

The blue cat looked at his mirror image. Indeed. His nose was swollen and all red. He tried to feel any smell. Unsuccessfully.

"My nose... I... I don't feel smells. Nothing."

"That's why I'm going to look after vous, until you are fully healthy.", the purple skunkette smiled. "You don't try to deny. This is my reward for votre heroic act today."

Furrball thought: _"Dude, if you don't feel smells, you have probably the only chance in life to spend more time with your beloved!"_

"Time for dîner!", Fifi said, handing him a glass of milk and a can of sardines.

"I... I can't eat this. I don't have to pay..."

"Come on! You need to eat to get back to health. Bon appétit!"

The blue cat opened the can and wanted to offer Fifi.

"Non, non, this is all only for mon héros!"

* * *

Mr. Clean sat on a chair and waited for reports of his subordinates. Once again, he reviewing all plans for the operation, when they entered the room, Stanley and Professor Aggressor.

"Is our operation goes according to the plan, Professor?", the man asked.

"Absolutely, Mr. Clean. All the specimens were caught. They are in cages in my lab.", the scholar replied.

"Not all." Stanley said, looking through the information on a computer.

"What's that mean?"

"Our detectors have detected one more creatu... Error! Two such creatures.", the assistant added.

All the screens in the room began to show this same image - Fifi's Cadillac.

"They are out there. In Acme Acres.", Stanley continued.

"Then what are you waiting for?", Mr. Clean shouted.

"Already I there send your machine, boss.", the skinny subordinate began to introduce the coordinates into the computer.

* * *

Furrball finished eating dinner. He couldn't remember the last time he didn't feel hunger. Meanwhile, Fifi tried to find a way to get him to talk.

"You purred.", she began.

"Purred? When?", the blue cat was surprised.

"While you were sleeping. You had to have très beau dream.", the purple skunkette continued.

"Really? I... I don't remember what I dreamed.", lied. He was afraid, that if he tell the truth, Fifi will laugh at him.

"Why did vous help me?", she changed the subject.

"It's about Elmyra? I perfectly know, how hard it's life with her.", he replied.

"You lived with her?", Fifi was surprised.

"Yes, I lived with her crazy family. It was horrible. Every day was a struggle for life."

"Mon Dieu ..."

"Until one day I managed to escape from her house and I came back to alley cat's life.", Furrball finished.

"Fortunately... Wait... Qu'est-ce? Alley cat? Are vous... homeless?", the skunkette once again couldn't believe the cat's words.

"So it can be called.", he replied. "I live in a cardboard box."

"Why vous didn't say anyone about this?"

"Because nobody ever asked.", the blue cat looked at her and smiled. "You're first."

Fifi didn't know, what to say.

"You... you rarely speaks. Ever since I can remember. Why?", she tried to continue the conversation.

"Because I didn't have partners to talk. Basically... I don't have friends. Probably, because I'm unlucky..."

"Who?"

"Unlucky. Everyday it meets me something wrong. In ACME Looniversity or beyond. Therefore nobody wants to meet me. They are afraid, that my bad luck will pass on them. Even today it met me misfortune. This accident on a skateboard. It's my bad luck."

"And my care of vous. Is it too is your bad luck?", Fifi said.

"No! Of course not...", Furball replied, and lowered his head. He felt like an idiot, that she could understand his words in this way.

"You know what I think?", his classmate said. "I think, that vous only convinced yourself that vous are unlucky. Thus you attract to each other misfortune. You have to start, as you say, think positive! Then destiny will change in votre favor."

The cat raised his head and looked at the skunkette.

"Are you serious?"

"Oui! Anyway, as vous may infect somebody his bad luck? What would have happened? We'll be kidnapped?", she asked.

Then to the Cadillac's inside slipped a huge rubber pipe, resembling a vacuum cleaner element. It led to a large robot that stood outside the car.

"For example.", he replied.

The pipe growled frightfully and it sucked Fifi and Furrball to the robot's inside. Then the machine began to walk toward the secret base.

**END OF PART 2**


	3. Mon ami

**Part III**

Stanley proudly walked the hallways in the secret base. In his hands he held the cage in which were Fifi and Furrball. They didn't hide their indignation.

"What do you think? Free us, now!", Furrball said an angry voice.

"What's that? Set you free?", the tall man asked. "There's no way. First you have to meet someone."

"Meet? Qui?" Fifi said.

"You'll see...", the man replied, and mysteriously smiled.

Finally, Stanley reached the finish line of his journey. He opened the door to the main room of the apartment and put the cage with Toons on the table.

"I caught them, Mr. Clean! These are the last two specimens. Now, we have all these creatures!", the assistant said a triumphant tone.

The massive, balding man turned to his subordinate.

"Very well. Tomorrow we begin the implementation of the second part of our plan."

"The plan? What plan?", Fifi asked surprised.

"Are you really curious?", Mr. Clean bent down to the cage. "Then listen me."

The boss went to the wall which composed of monitors.

"You see? Here are our world. It's wonderful. Its diversity delights me. I don't know how to properly define this. The blue sky, sundown, clear water in the river, the smell of fresh air and flowers. It all has its charm. I love nature. It's so... clean. "

"Okay, but what are nous supposed of this common?", the purple skunkette asked.

"More than you think, mademoiselle!", the man frowned. "That you are destroying my dream of a clean world! You and your species!"

"But what skunks..."

"Don't say this word!", Mr. Clean shouted. "I get sick, when I heard this name. What are you useful? Your stench is unbearable. It only poisons the wonderful aroma of nature. But tomorrow it will change. Already forever..."

"For... forever? What vous want to say?" Fifi began to be frightened.

"Do you not understand? I want to cleanse the world of this abomination. Today I caught all creatures of your species. Hundreds of thousands, perhaps millions. I spent millions dollars to this operation. The secret base, a special robot, torture machines... It all can't go to waste, oh no... ", the man evilly smiled. "Fun starts tomorrow. Each of you in turn will gone. Forever. But before it does, it will have to go through a few my dangerous toys..."

"You... you are crazy! Do vous want to be le assassin? Know what happens to vous, when they find out about this? The environmentalists, WWF..."

"Assassin? No, I wouldn't call it so. I would rather say... libérateur. Yeah, liberator of the world, who will save it from your stench. What these environmentalists... Do you think, that anyone will pay attention that you disappeared? A even if, it...", he said and pulled out his fat wallet. "That will do the trick."

"You can't do this, criminal!", the skunkette said, putting her hand between the bars cage and pointing her finger at Mr. Clean.

"Really? And who stop me?", the millionaire replied, squeezing her hand with all his strength.

"Leave her alone!", Furrball snorted at him.

The man let go of Fifi's hand, he opened the cage, grabbed the blue 'skunk' by the neck and lifted him to the height of your face.

"So, you are a gentleman? Show me what you can do, daredevil!", Mr. Clean laughed.

Furrball in the anger bared his fangs, showed his claws and he tried to attack the Millionaire. But his paws were too short to reach the man's face.

"That's all you can do? I'm scared!", The boss couldn't stop laughing. "Stanley! We have a volunteer, who today he wants to test our toys!"

"You immediately let out mon ami!", Fifi shouted and fired her natural weapon to the man.

"My eyes! Only not my face!", Mr. Clean screamed. He threw back Furrball into the cage, and his assistant closed it with a key.

The cat collided with cage bars and he saw swirling stars. But it didn't do impressions for him. He was still stunned by Fifi's words.

_"She actually called me 'her friend'?"_, thought.

"You see what you did, the little creature? I stink! This is your fault! For three days I won't get rid of this smell!", the balding businessman couldn't be reconciled with the situation.

"Let's go, boss. Bathroom is waiting for you." Stanley soothed him.

"I'm coming.", he said, and turned toward the cage: "And I advise, better you well spend this night, lovebirds, because it's your last!"

Then the people came out of the room and closed the door.

"Are vous all right?", the purple skunkette asked the blue cat.

"All right. I've had worse falls.", he replied. "Now, we must free all and escape from this hell."

After these words, Furrball showed one of his claws and he put it into the keyhole, trying to open the cage.

"Are you know how to open the cage?", Fifi was surprised.

"I repeatedly tried to escape from Elmyra's cages in this way.", he said.

"How often did you succeed?"

"Rarely."

Then Furrball felt, that his claw got stuck in the keyhole. After several attempts, he was able to remove it from the latch.

"I'm sorry, Fifi. It's over. My claws are too thick. I'd have to have a thin piece of wire, such like..."

"Like this?", she interrupted him, giving him a hairpin. "Think positive!"

The blue cat smiled. He took the hairpin to your paw and after a few graceful movements in the keyhole, he opened the cage. The toons jumped down from the table.

"What do nous do now?", the skunkette asked.

"First, I'll help you to get away, and then I'll try to save the rest of skunks.", the cat replied.

"I won't leave vous!"

"Fifi, it's too dangerous!"

"You don't give advice to find the skunks quickly, if vous don't feel smells, mon ami."

Furrball wasn't able to resist Fifi's argument. In addition, she called him 'her friend' again.

"Well, we'll find them, together."

The toons opened the door and they went out into the hallway.

**END OF PART 3**


	4. Push the button

**Part IV**

Fifi and Furrball cautiously walked down the hallway in search of the laboratory. They feared meetings with Mr. Clean or one of his subordinates. The toons knew, that they must release the skunks before sunrise. Otherwise, the whole species are threatened with extinction.

At some point, Furrball saw a huge, open door.

"Maybe it here?", he said to Fifi and they both went inside.

As soon as they crossed the door, they shuddered. Opposite them sat the robot. The same, who kidnapped them to the secret base. However, the machine was turned off, so it doesn't pose a threat.

The room looked as an old factory. In its center was a huge conveyor belt. The skunkette and the cat came closer and they realize what it's to serve. These were "the dangerous toys". At the beginning of the way, every skunk will be chained to the conveyor belt, whereby it won't be able to move your paws. In the next step, each animal will be poured tomato juice and it lost its ability to use its "natural weapon". Subsequent devices were designed to only bring suffering and torture. Machines were peppered with knives, axes, machetes and other sharp instruments. The skunks also have to be rolled, twisted and wrung by other cruel devices. The last stage was the worst. Each speciman has finally to hit to the huge furnace with blazing fire. In this way, everyone skunk has finish its road. The last road. The toons were shaken.

"He isn't crazy. He's... He's...", Fifi couldn't find the words.

"...a psychopath.", Furrball finished. "It's unbelievable, that someone can have such sick ideas. We have to stop him!"

Seeing, that doesn't have skunks in this room, they headed towards the exit. The urple skunkette turned her head to look again at the instruments of torture and suddenly she remembered the words of Mr. Clean, who wanted to Furrball passed those suffering yet tonight. After these memoirs, she shed a tear and immediately clung to the arm of his friend. The blue cat was surprised, but he felt very nice, feeling her warmth. He even began to purr softly, but then noticed, that Fifi crying. The toon used his tail to wipe her tears. She looked at him and smiled gently.

"Don't worry. We'll find the rest of the skunks and escape.", Furrball said in a soft, warm tone.

The skunkette felt better, but she was also a bit surprised. She needed such words spoken in this way. On the other hand, she didn't expect, that heard it from Furrball. Does he could become an optimist?

The toons went down the hallway again in search of the laboratory, where the skunks were trapped.

"I think nous sommes getting closer to notre goal. Their smell is getting sharper.", Fifi said.

_"How fortunate, that I have a broken nose."_, Furrball thought.

Suddenly, they heard a human voice. Friends hid behind one of the columns located on the hallway.

"Why does he entrusted me this work? I can't withstand this stench!", the man said, starting with one of the rooms.

It was Professor Aggressor. He walked toward the room, where there were torture machines.

"The skunks are already in cages. Just check the technical condition of our toys, I move the latter two creatures to the lab and it will be all for today.", the thick little man with glasses muttered under his breath.

"Did vous hear?", the skunkette whispered.

"Yes, I did. We don't have much time.", the cat quietly replied.

The toons came to the lab. This, what they saw, it was unbelievable. Around the walls of the laboratory were situated tens or hundreds of thousands of cages, and each of them were a few skunks. Mr. Clean didn't spare any of them. Abducted were male and female, young and old, simply all the skunks.

New guests in the lab caused a lot of interest among the prisoners. Fifi and Furrball put their fingers to their lips, showing them to have kept silence.

"How do nous free them?", she asked her friend.

"I don't know. Opening cages with a hairpin is going to take long. We don't manage before sunrise.", he replied.

"These cages have hermetic locks.", one of the skunk in a trap interjected into their conversation.

"What?", they asked simultaneously.

"One of the buttons on the control panel opens all the cages.", he said and pointed to the computer, which was located near the door.

Furrball walked up to it, sat down on the chair and looked at the buttons. There were dozens of them, each in a different color.

"Which button do I press?", the cat asked the skunk in a trap.

"I don't know.", he replied.

"Try one after the other, mon ami." Fifi suggested him.

"Okay, let's start." Furrball nodded and pressed the green button. In the laboratory nothing has changed.

"Strange, does it not work?", the toon said.

* * *

However, the green button had properties. Mr. Clean slept in his bedroom, when suddenly launched a fire alarm system in it.

"What the hell?", the man yelled, being awakened by a cold shower.

* * *

At the same time, Furrball wanted to choose another button.

"Maybe this one?", he said, and pressed the orange button.

The cages were still closed. Meanwhile, the computer voice resounded:

"All gates and entrances leading to the base are open."

Machine's screen showed how all the gates and doors, through which can get out of the building, are automatically opened.

"We have facilitated the escape route!", Fifi said to his friend.

"Right, but it's still not, that what we wanted.", the blue cat responded and pressed another button. "Maybe red?"

Immediately alarm sirens sounded in the whole apartment and the mechanical voice from speakers said:

"Self-destruct the base mode has been activated. 5 minutes to the explosion."

"Just what we need!", Furrball facepalmed. "As usual, all by my bad luck."

"Don't give up, mon ami! Think positive!", the purple skunkette tried lift his spirits.

"Positive? How? Soon we'll be blown up! Don't have much time, and we still don't know which button is this!"

"I think, I know. Vous choose the blue button.", she suggested.

"Blue? But why?"

"Because I love...", Fifi paused, as if she didn't want to tell the truth. "Because I love this color."

The cat pressed the button and in a moment all the cages in the laboratory have been opened.

"Fifi, you're a genius!", Furrball walked up to the skunkette and hugged her.

All skunks began to jump out of the cages and run for the door.

"Faster! Faster! All exit doors on the ground floor are open! You must escape, because for a moment the building to explode!", the toons have informed the skunks, after which they went to check if all the cages are empty.

* * *

"What's going on?", Mr. Clean screamed at the sound of alert sirens.

"Boss! Boss! They flee! All! They opened the gate and are escaping outside the secret base", Stanley ran into his room.

"How could you let this happen?!", the millionaire didn't hide his anger.

Then Professor Aggressor stepped into the room. He also hadn't good news for his employer.

"Mr. Clean! They launched a process of self-destruction the base!"

"What?!"

"4 minutes to the explosion.", they heard the voice from the speakers.

"What an idiot creates a self-destruct button for the base?!", the balding man asked rhetorically the scholar. "Stanley! Immediately prepare our evacuation vehicle!"

"Well, boss. And where are you going, Mr. Clean?, the assistant asked him, seeing as he leaves the room.

"I have to deal with someone yet. Think I know who is responsible for all this...", the man mysteriously replied.

* * *

"All right Fifi, the cages are empty. Everyone fled.", Furrball said to his friend.

"If so, it's nous time to go!," she smiled at him.

The toons moved towards the exit of the lab. But then Mr. Clean came into the room.

"You! I knew it was your doing! Now, you don't flee me!", he shouted.

"3 minutes to the explosion."

**END OF PART 4**


	5. The final countdown

**Part V**

Mr. Clean slowly headed towards to the toons.

"You thought, that you were clever than me? You released all these eyesores and will save them from me? No, you just extend their time before their destiny. I never give up on my dreams. Sooner or later, they will go back to the cages.", the man said with an angry expression on his face. He immediately added: "But if today I can't deal with all these creatures, I'll do it at least with you!"

"Run, Fifi!" Furrball shouted, jumped and hid behind one of the cardboard boxes located in the laboratory.

Fifi also started to escape, but she felt, that something grabbed her by the tail and raised up.

"I caught you!", Mr. Clean triumphed.

"Let moi go! Let moi go, or else...", the purple skunkette said to the man.

"Or else what?", the businessman ironically responded and took a stuff with a gun holster. It was a bottle of tomato juice. Without hesitation, he poured the entire contents of the bottle on Fifi.

"Quoi? It's...", she didn't believe.

Furrball looked at the situation from behind of the box. He was terrified. He tried to come up with a plan that he will be able to save his beloved.

"You thought I would come unarmed? And now, what are you gonna do?", the millionaire turned her head up and pressed to his chest. "Now I just have to lure your mate, then after the evacuation from here, you'll be suffer together."

"Non, please, leave him alone!", Fifi begged with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile, the blue cat was confused. Still howling alert sirens didn't help in focusing and coming up with a good plan to rescue the purple skunkette.

"Hey, you! Wherever you are!", Mr. Clean turned to Furrball. "I remember very well, when you stood in defense of his friend in my monitoring room. I think, that she's very important for you. Therefore, I propose a good compromise. You surrender to me and I'll release your friend."

The cat's eyes widened. He thought, that he has nothing to lose. If he always met with misfortune and suffering, why would he not also suffer now? The most important to him was that Fifi will be safe. But what will happen, if the man just bluffing?

"Non, Furrball! Don't do it! Run! I'll manage...", Fifi started to scream, but the businessman used his hand to hid her mouth.

"I'm starting to lose patience, dude! You must immediately stop hide, or I'll make your friend into the warm fur hat! With a tail! It'll be perfect for me on a cold winter days!", the balding man shouted.

The blue cat couldn't longer endure. He felt a surge of more power. Whatever was about to happen, he would never allow that Fifi had to suffer. The toon frowned and made a gesture reminiscent of rolling up the sleeves.

"2 minutes to the explosion."

"Your time is running out!", Mr. Clean reminded.

"I'm here!", Furrball with a sinister look came out from his hiding place.

Fifi began to shake his head from side to side on his view. She gave him to understand, that he shouldn't go to the man's game.

"Okay, you got me! You can do what you want with me! Only release her!", the cat said toward the millionaire.

"I think however, that you're more stupid than brave!", Mr. Clean ominously smiled and took the next bottle of tomato juice.

Immediately he unscrewed it and threw it towards the blue "skunk". All of its contents poured on Furrball. In addition, the toon was hit the bottle in the head. He fell to the floor.

Fifi was terrified and the businessman triumphed. He has walked in his direction, when Furrball unexpectedly stood up and began to laugh derisively.

"Tomato juice? The juice? Do you think, that it's defeat me? Do you really still think, that I'm a skunk?", he said.

"Don't say... What?!", the man was shocked.

"I have long waited for this moment. If you think, that you'll get away with this, then you're mistaken. My weapon doesn't disappear after using the juice." the toon said, approaching the man.

"Who... who are you?", the millionaire slowly began to retreat.

"I'm your nightmare!", Furrball said, showed his claws and threw on the man's head.

"Ouuuuch! Auuuugh! Stop! Not the face!", Mr. Clean screamed. The millionaire let go Fifi and started to try to get rid of Furrball from his head.

The purple skunkette wanted at all costs to help her friend. She rolled up one of the man's pant legs and she bit him in the leg. The balding man yelled, lost his balance and fell to the floor. His face was all scratched. The toons approached him.

"Do you think, that he has had enough?", Furrball asked.

"Let's find out!" Fifi said.

"No, no, no, no, leave me alone, please!", Mr. Clean began to crawl toward the door. Then Stanley came to the lab.

"Boss, we have to run away... What happened?" the assistant asked, being surprised to see scratched face his employer.

"Not now, Stanley! Please, take me away from these animals! They are crazy!", the boss replied.

"Look who's talking?", Furrball interjected.

"Quickly, to the roof! The helicopter is waiting for us!", the thin man turned to Mr. Clean.

The men ran to the top of the building and went up to the roof.

"One minute to the explosion."

In the middle of the vehicle was already Professor Aggressor. Mr. Clean sat down next to him, while Stanley sat down at the controls and fired the engines. The helicopter lifted up and fled from the place of the future explosion. The businessman saw through the window as hundreds of thousands of the skunks running away in all directions.

"You vile little creatures! This time you fled, but you don't think, that this is my last word! Maybe my secret base, laboratory, robot and instruments of torture will be blown up, but I'm rich! I'm filthy rich! I'm going to build everything again! I swear to you, I'll have my revenge!", the balding man yelled.

"Really?", he heard a squeaking voice from behind his back.

Mr. Clean turned around and froze. On the rear seats of helicopter were a few skunks.

"The team, standby! On my command!", the leader of the skunks was preparing others to attack. All animals were reversed their tails at people.

"Take it easy. We can come to an agreement...", the man tried to stop them.

"Ready...", the skunk began.

"I guess you don't mean..."

"Aim..."

"Please, no!"

"Fire!"

The human screams began to emerge from the helicopter. Same vehicle lost its steering and started flying in zig-zag line. Finally, it disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

At the same time...

"Fifi, are you okay?", Furrball asked his friend.

"All right, mon héros. Once again, vous saved moi.", she smiled and hugged him.

"But the juice... Your smell...", the cat continued.

"Don't worry. Behind two or three days tous will return to normal.", the skunkette said.

"One minute to the explosion."

"Oh, we don't have much time. Let's get out!", Furrball drew attention.

"Here nous go!", Fifi nodded and ran through the door of the lab as first.

However, she quickly stopped when she heard the crash and terrifying meowing, which filled the entire hallway. The skunkette turned and saw, that Furrball slammed his tail in lab's door.

"Furrball!", she shouted.

"50 seconds to the explosion."

"Please, you don't think of me! Go! Save your life!", the cat replied and tried to pull his tail out of the latch.

"I won't leave vous!", Fifi said and ran to aid him.

"You don't do this! This is my misfortune! Not yours! Bad things always happen to me, but you have a chance! Go!", the blue toon tried to rescue her.

"40 seconds to the explosion."

"Nous live together or die together.", she decided and tried to open the door to the lab. The handle didn't want to but budge. "It's blocked. I can't ..."

"Fifi, I beg you! Go and save your life!", Furrball was relentless.

"30 seconds to the explosion."

"After all you've done for moi? There's no way! Vous êtes mon héros, mon ami, mon...", the skunkette said.

"...your curse. See, what my bad luck did with you!", the cat interrupted.

"Please, vous stop already with the bad luck!", she reminded him.

"20 seconds to the explosion."

"It's already too late for my escape.", Fifi grabbed his paws and said: "Vous aren't unlucky. Vous can't be, because vous had brought moi happiness today, saved moi from the oppression. If vous stop to think of themselves as unlucky fellow, votre bad luck will turn off."

"Fifi, I...", Furrball didn't know what to say.

"10 seconds to the explosion."

"Merci, Furrball. Merci for votre help.", she said and kissed him.

The skunkette and the cat both hugged each other and froze in the embrace.

_"Think positive, think positive, think positive..."_, the blue toon repeated in his mind.

"5..., 4..., 3..., 2..., 1..., 0."

**END OF PART 5**


	6. Now or never

**Part VI**

The rising sun began to illuminate the site of the explosion. The secret base turned into the huge piles of rubble. Force of the explosion blew the remains of a building within a radius of hundreds of meters. At the crash site there was absolute silence.

Suddenly, one of the heaps of rubble began to move. One paw is pulled out on its top, then another, until finally the whole toon. It was Furrball coughed from a dust after the explosion, which irritated his throat. The blue cat was in shock. He couldn't believe, that he survived the explosion. Immediately he remembered Fifi's words, who advised him, that he should be optimistic about life. But where was she? Furrball nervously looked around. Nowhere could he find the purple skunkette. Without thinking long, the toon began to run around the piles of debris remaining of the building.

"Fifi! Fifi! Where are you? Speak up, please! Fifi!", the cat screamed with all his might so his friend could hear him.

At one point, he saw a familiar thing. The blue toon ran to the next pile of rubble and shivered. On top of it was a pink bowed ribbon. That same which Fifi wore on her hair.

_"Oh no..."_, he thought.

Furrball without hesitation began to disassemble the rubble, piece by piece. Inside, however, he found no one. Immediately he took up the demolition of the adjacent piles of remnants of the secret base. However, and there wasn't the skunkette. The cat began to lose hope. He took the pink bow to his paw and hugged its to his chest.

_"What have I done?"_, he began to blame himself in his thoughts.

The toon sat down on one of the piles of garbage and looked at the bow, which held in his paw. Once again, he lost in thought.

_"Is... Is that to be the end? Why she? Why not me? Why... Why was I not more assertive? I couldn't agree with her. At first, I should have set her free from this damn base. Why was I not able to convince her to escape? I would prefer it, if this destiny happened to me. She should live. She had a whole life ahead of her. And this is my fault, that she's de..."_, Furrball interrupted.

He wasn't able to finish this sentence, even in his own thoughts. The cat began to weep for grief.

_"I... I don't forgive myself."_, the toon returned to thinking, still looking at the bow. _"I don't forgive one more thing myself. I had so much time to be able to tell her that... Why did I not do? For shame? For fear? And why am I never decided to tell her that? Was I afraid, that she wouldn't want me? Maybe she wouldn't want me, but I'll be sure. And now? And now it's too late. Too late for everything..."_

The blue toon becomes more and more engrossed in grief. He started cry harder, covering his face with his paws.

_"And she'll never know! Never! I have never been able to express my feelings to her. It would be enough to I come to her, one time. Come and tell the truth. Tell, that I love her..."_

Suddenly, his sensitive ears heard someone crying. The sound was coming from the opposite direction of the explosion. The cat's heart began to beat faster and harder.

Immediately he stood up and ran toward the sound. The crying was getting louder with every defeated meter. Finally, he saw someone's silhouette sitting on the ground. He saw it more clearly with each step. Finally, he was sure who is it.

"Fifi!", the blue cat shouted, the most happily as he could.

The purple skunkette turned her head and looked in his direction.

"Furrball!", she screamed and began to run to him.

The toons met in the middle of the road and they fell into each other's arms. The tears of sadness immediately changed to the tears of joy and happiness. They huddled together, didn't say anything. As if none of them wanted to interrupt this moment of joy. Finally, the skunkette slightly pulled away, wanting to show something to his friend.

It was a piece of bandage, that she was holding in her paw. Furrball immediately looked at his tail. Only now he noticed, that he hadn't the bandage on it. He had to lose its at the time of the explosion and Fifi found it.

"I... I thought, that... that vous...", she said.

"Someone once told me 'Think positive!'", he interrupted and gave the pink bowed ribbon up to her.

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Do vous know how to get back to Acme Acres, mon ami?", Fifi said.

"I don't know, but... Look!", Furrball pointed a finger at a road which visible from afar.

The skunkette and the cat came to its. In addition to the empty road was road sign: "ACME ACRES - 200 MILES".

"I see that nous have a long journey.", she turned to him.

"Not necessarily ...", he replied mysteriously and unexpectedly pulled a fat wallet out.

"Is that...?", the purple toon was surprised.

"Yes, this madman's wallet. It fell out of his pocket when he fell to the floor in the laboratory. Do you remember?", he replied.

They recalled Mr. Clean, who begged them for mercy. After these memories, they both began to laugh.

"I think, that after what he has done, we should get the insurance money.", the blue cat continued and took a $20 out of the wallet. "That should be enough for our bus tickets. Probably a bus goes by this route."

Then Furrball closed the wallet and threw it back. Fifi didn't conceal her surprise.

"Furrball, what are vous doing?", she asked.

"I don't need his money. It doesn't bring me happiness. For me, it only matters that you're safe.", he replied.

"Oh, Furrball...", the skunkette was charmed by his words and she kissed him.

The toons marched their way to the city, holding your paws, against the background of the rising sun.

* * *

It took a few days.

Furrball passed one of the streets in Acme Acres. His nose was already cured. The blue cat was returning from a city park, where he picked a bouquet of flowers. Unfortunately, one of the park guards noticed him. The toon had to flee. After a few minutes of escape, he lost the guard in the streets.

_"Don't panic! You can do it! Remember - now or never!"_, Furrball thought to himself. He held a bouquet of freshly picked flowers in the paw.

Unexpectedly, a truck was driving across the street and it covered the cat in water from a puddle. The contaminated water caused, that the flowers withered immediately. The worried toon threw them in the trash.

_"Well, you'll rely on personal charm. This doesn't bode well."_, he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fifi sat in front of the entrance to her Cadillac. The purple skunkette was lost in thought. She held an open diary on her lap. The toon was in the process of writing a new note, which describing the events of the last days. She wrote in french:

_"...and in this way he saved my life again. The young, handsome and brave blue cat with a heart of gold. This is a real lucky, that I had him by my side in those moments. Had he not, I... probably I already didn't write those words. And even though it's funny, but it turns out that I was right __the whole time_. Furrball is really the 'skunk of my dreams'. Even if he hasn't the white stripe on his back. None of boys did so much _for me _like him. I would love to know, what he feels about me. He seems to be shy, but I think, that he likes me. That's my impression. But is there a chance, that he love..."

"Hello, Fifi!"

The skunkette recognized the voice. She stopped writing, closed her diary and she raised her head with a smile on her lips.

"Bonjour, Furrball! What a pleasant surprise! Ça va?"

"Ça va. Fifi, I would like to tell you something important..."

"Really? Please, sit next to moi. Vous can tell moi everything. I'll keep vous secrets, trust moi."

The cat sat next to his friend, the entrance to her house.

"First, I would like to apologize to you...", he began.

"Apologize? But for what?", she was surprised.

"You know. Behind all those times, when I had the white stripe on the back. Then you chased me, because you thought, that I was a skunk. I want to say, that it was always just a coincidence. I never did it on purpose. I know, that probably I repeatedly broke your heart, but it wasn't my intention. Everything always happened so fast..."

"Oh, come on, mon ami! Vous don't have to explain. It's the past. Now, I know who vous really are, and I believe vous.", Fifi interrupted and winked to him. "Besides, I also should apologize to vous. Vous know, I become more impulsive and unpredictable, when I found the object of love. I'm sure, that repeatedly vous exposed to danger."

"Let bygones be bygones.", Furrball waved his paw. "No problem."

"On the other hand as I think about notre chases... Nous had to look funny for the onlookers.", she smiled.

"Yeah, right.", he nodded and chuckled. "We looked like in those old short cartoons with Pepe le Pew and Penelope Pussycat."

"Ah, my darling, I love you. Where have I been all your life?", Fifi started to parody her mentor.

"Suffering succotash!", Furrball lisped and joked about Sylvester the cat.

They both began to laugh out loud. The students couldn't stop laughing with parody of their professors. After this cheerful moment, Furrball returned to the talk.

"Fifi, there's one more thing, what I want you to say. And it'll be the most important words which I spoke in my life."

"Well, mon ami. I listen.", she said.

The blue cat got up and stood in front of her.

"I want to say that... that you are very beautiful and smart. Already since our first meeting, I think about you that way. I know, that you deserve someone much better, but... After the explosion, when I thought, that you... I felt like I lost a part of himself. I felt like I lost the meaning of life... I know, I'm only the cowardly alley cat. But if you would only want to... If you want to... I want to say, that... that... ", he couldn't finish the sentence.

_"Come on, dude! Now or never!"_, the cat thought and gulped.

"I love you, Fifi. I always loved you.", Furrball confessed and then embraced his sweetheart and kissed her on the cheek.

The skunkette was surprised. She stood wide-eyed and open-mouthed. She didn't know what to say.

The blue toon nervously waited for her reaction. However he hadn't heard any word for dozen seconds.

"Oh well. At least I tried.", he said and turned toward the exit of the Junk Yard.

Suddenly, he felt that he was covered by her tail. Then the tail jerked and he came face to face with Fifi again.

"I've been waiting all moi life to hear those words.", she said. "All moi life... Vous don't even know what I'm happy, that I heard it from vous. I dreamed about this, that vous said these words to moi. I want vous to know, that after the explosion, I felt exactly the same, what vous... I realized, that I have great affection for vous, more than for any other boy. Vous were right. Nous sommes similar to Pepe and Penelope. But do vous know what sets nous apart from them? Nous differ from them, that notre story may have a happy ending. Je t'aime, Furrball. I love vous."

After these words, she kissed his lips. The lovers languished in the common kiss. At one point, the skunkette noted that the cat's face is all green. She knew, what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Furrball! I'm really sorry, mon amour! I simply haven't control over this, when I'm in love...", Fifi said, when they again sat in front of the entrance to the Cadillac.

"Nothing happened. I'll get used to this smell.", he said, winking at her. "Besides, a true love requires sacrifice. Maybe will I break my nose again?"

"Quoi?" the purple toon asked and laughed. "Non, non, non, mon cher. I know a painless method. What do vous say to that I'll go on a tomato juice diet?"

"A juice? A diet? Feef, are you serious? After all, it's your way of protection! You shouldn't have...", Furrball was surprised.

"A true love requires sacrifice.", the skunkette smiled at her boyfriend. "Besides, I don't need this protection. I feel more secure, when you're with moi, mon petite pussycat of passion."

The cat didn't know what to say. Never anyone wanted to sacrifice for him, as she's now.

"Do you really want to do this for me, my ki... Oops, sorry. Can I call you 'my kitty'?" Furrball asked, knowing how Elmyra spoke to her.

"Kitty?", Fifi laughed. "Of course, I will be votre and only votre kitty, mon amour. But vous have to promise moi something."

"Promise? Okay, so what?", he asked.

"I wish you'd left votre alley and move to moi Cadillac.", she confessed.

"What? Do you... Do you want me to live with you?", Furrball eyes widened.

"Oui.", the skunkette nodded and she continued: "I thought very long about it. Vous have a good heart. Vous didn't deserve such a fate, which vous met. Vous can't be lonely and homeless. I want vous had a real home, with someone who will love vous. Maybe moi cadillac isn't suitable for naming 'the home'. Maybe there isn't much free space, but for the two of us certainly enough. So, if vous would only want to..."

"Would I want to?", the cat asked. "I wouldn't dream of anything else! Feef, you're an angel!", he hugged her with joy.

"Welcome home, mon amour.", Fifi also hugged her boyfriend. "I hope to vous will live with moi forever."

"Yeah, forever...", Furrball unexpectedly saddened.

"Oh no, have I said something wrong?", she asked.

"Fifi, you'll probably think, that I'm crazy, but... As we will, you know, older and we'll graduate ACME Loo... That maybe you and me... I mean, we... I mean, you... ", the blue toon put his paw on her paw and began to whisper something in her ear.

The skunkette's heart began to beat faster. Her eyes were getting bigger with each whispered word.

"Vous... Vous êtes serious? Do vous want to..."

"I don't dream of an another future.", he replied.

"Oui, of course! I will!", she began to weep with joy and kissed him.

The toons sat together in front of the entrance to the Cadillac. Their tails were intertwined. Fifi put her head on Furrball's shoulder. The skunkette was stroking the fur of her beloved. The cat felt so nice, that he began to purr. He was in seventh heaven. He felt like he was dreaming awake. Then the blue toon remembered his last beautiful dream.

"Feef?"

"Oui, mon amour?"

"Do you like to dance tango?", he asked.

"Do I like? I love tango! This is moi favorite dance!", she said. "And vous?"

"I?, I can't dance...", Furrball lowered his head.

"No problem. I'll teach vous.", Fifi lifted his head up and smiled. "Did vous hear, that next month will be held dance competition at ACME Loo? Would vous like to be moi partner?"

"Of course, I do, my kitty!", he replied without hesitation.

"In that case, come on! It's time for the first lesson!"

She grabbed his paw and they went together inside the Cadillac. The Cadillac, who today was their common home.

**THE END**

* * *

**And that's the end of the story. As for my first fanfic, probably came out reasonably well. Of course, I apologize for grammatical and stylistic errors. As I wrote in the introduction, English is not my native language. Please bear with us. Your reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading this story. I have an idea for a continuation of the adventures of Fifi and Furrball. Maybe soon it appear on the site. :)**


End file.
